The present invention relates to an I/O connector combination module of a portable computer, in which the I/O ports of the main board of the portable computer are moved onto a modularized circuit board so as to simplify the circuit of the main board. The modularized circuit board is applicable to different types of portable computers.
Please refer to FIG. 1. Generally, the I/0 ports 90 of a portable computer 100 are arranged on a back side 800 of the portable computer. Referring to FIG. 2, the I/O ports 90 are fixedly installed on the main board 80 of the portable computer and electrically connected with other components of the main board 80. FIG. 3 is a block diagram showing the connection between the components. The connectors of the peripheral equipment of the portable computer 100 (such as mouse, printer, dock, etc.) are inserted and connected with the I/O ports 90.
In the manufacturing of the portable computer, depending on the level of the product, the specification, dimension and even the use of the components of the portable computer are varied. The different components will lead to difference in arrangement of the components on the main board 80. Especially, the space of the main board 80 of the portable computer 100 for the arrangement is quite limited, while the I/O port 90 occupies a considerably large space. Therefore, it is necessary to modularize the I/O port 90 to reduce the using space of the main board 80.
Please refer to FIG. 4. When the connector of the peripheral equipment is inserted into the I/O port 90 of the main board 80, a shear force will be exerted onto the I/O port 90. After a period of suffering the shear force, the contact pins 900 of the I/O port 90 are subject to breakage and poor electric connection due to excessively great force. Therefore, in the conventional main board 80, a reinforcing board is disposed on a rear side of the I/O port 90 for offsetting the shear force caused by the insertion of the peripheral equipment. Such an arrangement is not ideal.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a measure for modularizing and simplifying I/O ports of a portable computer in which multiple I/O ports of the portable computer are combined and separated from the main board.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above measure in which multiple I/O ports of the portable computer are combined and separated from the main board so that the shear force exerted onto the main board is transferred to another independent circuit board and the original reinforcing component can be omitted.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: